Experiências Humanas
by UchihaJL
Summary: Em um laboratório clandestino, não muito longe da cidade de Paris, um grupo de jovens serve de cobaias para as mais variadas experiências.


**Experiências Humanas**

**Capitulo I**

Experiências, apenas isso que somos, somos "pessoas" modificadas em laboratório, com habilidades especiais que surgem de modo estranho após pesquisas que são feitas conosco.

Meu nome foi, em algum dia, Amane Misa, eu sou uma garota loira e de família japonesa, mas, agora sou simplesmente chamada de X32 W75, que simboliza meu "modelo" e habilidade especial.

Meu poder? Eu tive bastante sorte, afinal as experiências feitas comigo não afetaram meu diretamente meu DNA, logo, eu não sofri mutações físicas.

Eu obtive um poder simples e, de certo modo, luxuoso. Eu consigo ler o nome das pessoas apenas por olhar sua face nua, a parte "luxuosa" disso tudo é que meus olhos mudam para um tom avermelhado quando eu "uso" meu poder.

Aqui eu tenho vários amigos e companheiros. Vou explicar sobre eles aqui:

Ryuk, ele fora um belo rapaz um dia, mas perdeu a memória com as experiências, então adquiriu este codinome, tentaram colocar-lhe asas, mas ele sofreu várias mutações físicas e ficou parecido com um demônio ou algo do gênero, de qualquer modo ele conseguiu as asas, mas as mutações impossibilitaram-me de ver seu nome...

Rem, ela perdeu a memória, também, sendo impossível saber sua origem, e também sofreu as mesmas mutações que Ryuk, era uma linda mulher, e tornou-se namorada de Ryuk posteriormente.

Lawliet, um garoto da minha idade e de descendência americana, que ganhou um cérebro exemplar, porém perdeu seu sono eternamente, fazendo-o ficar com olheiras permanentes e perdeu sua capacidade de ficar completamente em pé, fazendo-o encurvar-se. Acredito que a mutação afetou um pouco sua coluna vertebral.

Nate River, um garoto também americano que foi usado como experiência após Lawliet, uma tentativa de reverter os efeitos colaterais, porem seu caso é um pouco mais difícil, seu cabelo embranqueceu ele ganhou sua inteligência, mas, sua mente ficara para sempre com vontades e desejos infantis. Por isso boa parte do tempo ele passa brincando com robôs ou quebra-cabeças. E suas pernas enfraqueceram também, por isso ele passa a maior parte do tempo sentado.

Mihael Keehl, é outro dos americanos daqui, eu não sei muito bem que experiências foram feitas nele, mas eu sei que nenhuma surtiu efeito positivo deixando-o com uma cicatriz de queimadura abaixo de um dos olhos. É uma pessoa calada, e que a meu ver, quer ser melhor que Nate River.

Yagami Light, um garoto que é japonês assim como eu, estou irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele, aparentemente não houve danos diretos no DNA dele, assim como em mim, ele ganhou um poder extremamente legal, ele pode matar a pessoa que quiser, apenas com um pensamento, mas, tem um pequeno erro, ele precisa do nome e rosto da tal pessoa para sacrificá-la.

Uns diriam que nós somos apenas objetos de estudo. Mas, eu acho que nós ainda podemos ser considerados humanos comuns... Ou talvez, um pouco diferentes.

Nate River usa um apelido para se ocultar da habilidade do Light. Ele usa um codinome que é Near.

Michael usa o codinome Mello.

Lawliet se autodenomina "L"

Por alguma razão, que eu imagino que sejam devido às mutações genéticas, eu não posso ver o nome de Ryuk e de Rem.

Nós vivemos em uma pequena habitação, todos juntos, dentro do pequeno e apertado laboratório clandestino.

Eu me pergunto se eles fazem isto com medo, ou somente para analisar-nos.

Nossa missão? Primeiro, descobrir o antídoto das mutações e segundo, fugir daqui.

- Onde estou? – A voz grogue do novo membro perguntou.

- Ahh... O novo no pedaço acordou galera – Ryuk anunciou com um sarcasmo escondido em sua voz medonha.

Um grito ecoou de lá, e logo eu entendi que o novato devia ter encontrado Ryuk ou Rem.

- O que é isso? – Ele gaguejou e olhou para mim – Gostosinha... Vem me ajudar...

- A Misa-Misa não pode – Respondi, talvez devesse ter falado que algum defeito na experiência fez com que eu perdesse parte da fala na primeira pessoa do singular, tendo que me chamar na terceira mesmo – Ryuk não é mau.

- Mas... – Ele tentou argumentar

- Pode ficar tranquilo! – Disse num murmúrio e passei a mão pelo meu vestido negro – E ah... Invente um apelido para poder viver aqui...

- Por quê? – A expressão dele ainda tinha um quê de medo.

- O Light – Apontei lentamente o dedo com a unha pintada para o lindo rapaz à minha direita com uma expressão frívola – Ele... Consegue matar qualquer um por saber seu nome e rosto.

- Me chame de... Matt – Pediu tentando acalmar-se.

- Não tem muito a ver com seu nome Matt-San – Sorri.

- Você... Sabe meu nome? – Ele pareceu um pouco mais abalado.

- Er... Essa é minha habilidade... – Gaguejei e ajudei-lhe a achar seu lugar em seu "novo lar".

O rapaz, que se autodenominava Matt caiu no chão e segurou-se no babado do meu vestido.

- O que eles irão fazer comigo? – Os olhos dele brilharam e lacrimejaram fazendo-me sentir angústia.

- Não sabemos, as experiências variam dependendo da pessoa – Minha voz tremeu um pouco e eu ajudei-o a levantar-se, o cabelo ruivo fazia contraste na clara pele.

- Me ajuda... – A voz dele falhou e seus lábios tocaram os meus.

- Matt-San – Afastei-o – A Misa não pode te ajudar – Meus olhos brilharam quase para lacrimejarem, senti o torpor do medo tomando conta dele.

- E se eu morrer? – Indagou gaguejando.

O silencio tornou-se mortal, vários já haviam morrido.


End file.
